Dragonborn vs Ghost Rider
Dragonborn vs Ghost Rider is a collaboration What-If? Death Battle by Brown Eevee & Vrokorta. It pits the Dragonborn from Skyrim against Johnny Blaze from Marvel Comics. Description Comics vs Video games! God-like entities that do as they see fit! Interlude Vrokorta: Often times, we see gods with specific goals or allegiance. Brown Eevee: Not these two. They do what they want, when they want, how they want. Vrokorta: Like Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance. Brown Eevee: And Dovahkiin, the Last Dragonborn. Vrokorta: How many times do you plan on using the Dragonborn? Brown Eevee: As many as I see fit. Vrokorta: ... fair enough. I'm Vrokorta, they're Brown Eevee. It's our job to analyze these combatants' weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Rules Dragonborn Ghost Rider (Vrokorta) (Epic Music) Vrokorta: Johnny Blaze was an average man who lived a normal life with his family. Brown Eevee: And by average we of course mean tragic. This is Marvel after all. Vrokorta: Yeah Blaze's mother abandoned him in hopes that he wouldn't be cursed, his father died from... well he was a daredevil so I think you can figure it out, & his new adopted father was dying of cancer. Boy am I glad I didn't grow up in the Marvel universe. Brown Eevee: For those few of you who aren't familiar with Marvel, you might be wondering "What curse was John's mom trying to protect him from?". Well, many years ago, a demon known as Zarathos got into some trouble with another demon known as Mephisto, which led him to be enslaved & trapped within mortal humans that limited his power. Those possessing Zarathos were cursed with his power, & under the right circumstances, they could become a Spirit of Vengeance, which is essentially Ghost Rider's species. Vrokorta: This curse ran through those mortals' spiritual bloodlines, & one of those bloodlines was Johnny Blaze's. However, he wouldn't realize this until he unknowingly summoned Mephisto himself to revive his father. Mephisto did heal his father's cancer, but he died immediately afterwards in a failed stunt, & John was left with the curse of the Ghost Rider. Brown Eevee: I don't see how this is a curse. Ghost Rider's crazy strong, & has some bad*** abilities. Vrokorta: Oh sure it seems cool, until the demon within you starts acting of its own accord & decides to make a complete 180 in your plans. We didn't tag this fight "do as they see fit" for no reason. Brown Eevee: Fair point, but you can't deny the awesome power of the Ghost Rider. Vrokorta: That I cannot. His signature ability is hellfire manipulation. This is no ordinary fire, as it burns both body & soul. He can shoot it from pretty much any part of his body, project it through weapons & vehicles, create hellfire constructs, perform hellfire explosions, create inter-dimensional portals of fire, & make the sky rain with hellfire! Brown Eevee: But that's not where his powers end. Since he's essentially an undead GOD, he's both highly resilient, & has high level regeneration. Being a flaming skeleton means he has no vital organs that can be taken out for a quick kill, nor can he die of old age. He's regenerated from his head being removed, having his skull destroyed, heck, he's come back from having his ENTIRE BODY blown to bits. Not only that, but weaker characters have regenerated from singular molecules, & Ghost Rider potentially scales to it. Vrokorta: He can also get stronger when his opponents desire vengeance, grow in size to overwhelm enemies, alter your sins, possess the enemy, & utilize mystical chains to bind enemies, or brutally kill them. Brown Eevee: Let's not forget Ghost Rider's most iconic ability, the Penace Stare. Vrokorta: Ah yes... Brown Eevee: ... Vrokorta: ... y'know I was expecting you to-'' Brown Eevee: The Penance Stare has Ghost Rider lock eyes with the enemy, pulling their sins from the deepest parts of their soul & putting it on them in full force, incinerating their soul in the process. This can also be used to see a person's true intent, & what all sins they've committed. However, it won't work on beings who don't regret their sins. ''Vrokorta: -cut me off... Brown Eevee: Yeah http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png Vrokorta: Besides, you forgot his resistances. Since he's, y'know, on fire, Ghost Rider is nearly immune to fire & heat. He's resisted Dr. Strange's attempt to snuff his flames & return him to Hell, as well as a magic spear capable of paralyzing other superhumans. He was completely unaffected by an instant death attack, & was able to fight Dr. Strange when he tried to enter his mind. Altogether, that's one of the most impressive sets of abilities I've ever researched in a Death Battle, & it doesn't end there, cause we still have feats. Brown Eevee: With his power, Ghost Rider blew up a mountain, & created a storm, the latter of which should require 134 Megatons. With his motorcycle, he drove several miles in the time it took a kid to fall 6m, which requires speeds of Mach 13. He was also strong enough to rip off the front of a plane, which requires at least 25 tonnes of lifting strength. Vrokorta: But in the end, none of that matters, for Ghost Rider's power is FAR greater. Y'see, Zarathos isn't your average "source of power for a superhero", no this guy is a borderline GOD with Dr. strange saying he's virtually boundless, & capable of beating the Hulk. Brown Eevee: Why doesn't he use this power all the time? Vrokorta: Two things. 1) Zarathos' full power is limited by Johnny's mortal body & influence. Achieving full power would require the absence of Johnny Blaze, or for Zarathos to have complete control. 2) Zarathos often has different motives from Johnny, so he usually won't let Zarathos have full control. However, this doesn't stop Zarathos from showing his face every once in a while, especially when Johnny gets knocked unconscious, leaving the body in Zarathos' control. Brown Eevee: Well, when he DOES achieve this power, he's capable of threatening all known realms, & challenging Mephisto, who was strong enough to destroy 3 universes in his fight with Satannish. At full power, Mephisto could match Galactus, who was capable of beating enemies that can protect & destroy 9 universes. Galactus has also kept up with Odin, who could send Thor to Earth at a speed of 837 Quintillion times the speed of light. Vrokorta: Ghost Rider,or Zarathos I guess, is very impressive, but even he has his weaknesses. While he is highly resistant & practically immune to pain, notable harm is dealt to him when using divine weapons to attack. He'll also be drastically weakened if you can somehow remove Zarathos from his body. This'll leave Johnny a nearly defenseless human, & Zarathos a nearly helpless spirit. Neither one is completely defenseless, but they're nowhere near as powerful as they normally are. Brown Eevee: But outside of that, I think you're gonna have a lot of trouble killing someone who's already a burning skeleton. Ghost Rider: You sought to challenge my hellspawned power--but instead, you found death! Death Battle Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Brown Eevee Category:Vrokorta Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles